My copending application Ser. No. 598,772 is a continuation-in-part application based upon application Ser. No. 440,481, filed on Feb. 7, 1974 and entitled HIGH TEMPERATURE, LOW PRESSURE AND HIGH SPEED WOOD GRAIN EMBOSSING PROCESS, which application is now abandoned, but which application was in turn a divisional application of application Ser. No. 216,061, filed Jan. 7, 1972 and entitled HIGH SPEED, HIGH TEMPERATURE EMBOSSING MACHINE AND WHEEL THEREFOR, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,081 on May 1, 1973 with the title ROTARY HOT DIE EMBOSSER WITH TAPERED SHAFT AND INSULATED EMBOSSING WHEEL.